Chosen Shinobi
by flamealchemist15
Summary: Digimon 020304 crossover with Naruto. All of them went on their own seperate Digimon adventures and were unaware of the other ones. Yet, they all live in Konoha and are becoming shinobi together. Pairings undecided. Please vote on Chunnin Exam teams!
1. Disappointment: Kouichi

Ok, before I get a bunch of yells saying: "Why is this new fanfic coming before Naruto and Edward's New Mission is updated?!", here's my reply: I got this idea for this new fanfic and just had to post it, but I'm working on the next chapter of Ed and Naru's New Mission. I was going to put it on hiatus, but I decided not to be mean so I changed that, but I've started the chapter a bit and need to finish. As for the other fanfic, it's dead and will unfortunately never revive, so I discontinued it.

Anyway, I've been obsessesing over Digimon lately, and since I also love Naruto fanfics, I've decided to put a crossover between the two. It's all the Digimon seasons (besides 5 because the characters are too old to fit into the plotline…sorry, I love Savers too!) plus Naruto, and basically all the Digimon characters live in the Naruto world and many of them are becoming shinobi soon! Pairings haven't been decided yet (besides one-sidedness and some characters' own thoughts) so please put your input. They're all going to be het because all kinds of pairings would be really confusing with amount of characters, so vote for the pairings you want! The only girl who already has her pairing decided for her is Jyuri (Takato/Jyuri, of course), and for Sora vote for either Taichi or Yamato! Also, I might decide a different pairing from the votes, but I really want everyone's input! Thank you!

By the way, the Digimon won't be in for a while, but don't worry, they will come in!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the Digimon seasons.

Chapter 1: Disappointment

POV: Kimura Kouichi

I'm a shinobi now.

It's surprising that the test for becoming a shinobi was so easy. All I had to do was show them a Clone Jutsu and I passed. I wouldn't be that surprised if we had some more tests later.

Anyway, it was time to leave- everyone was going back to the academy on last time. I put on my favorite outfit- the one I wore in the Digital World, of course- and tied my new Konoha headband over my forehead. It felt weird, but I guess I'd used to it.

My twin brother, Kouji, had also passed. I was really glad that I wasn't alone…not that I would've been, anyway, since Takuya and Izumi passed also, but it wouldn't have been the same without Kouji there. You see, Kouji and I didn't live together since our parents got divorced a long time ago, so we only got to see each other outside of our homes. Despite all that, we were really close, even though we'd only realized we were twins a year ago in the Digital World.

I grabbed my shinobi tool bad and my cell phone before I headed out. I'm sure that Kouji would wear his Digiworld outfit too- all of us did whenever it was something big like this. Of course, it wouldn't be the same without Junpei, who's a year older than us, and Tomoki, who's two years younger, but the rest of our gang would be there.

"Nii-san!" I snapped out of thoughts and realized Kouji was there along with Takuya and Izumi. Kouji had his headband in the place of his traditional bandana while Izumi's was in the same place as mine and Takuya's was tied to his left shoulder.

"Kouji, Takuya, Izumi!" I smiled at them as I ran towards them and they smiled back. I was really glad all of us passed.

"I can't believe everyone passed; I wasn't so sure someone was going to pass!" Takuya's comment received many glares.

"Takuya, you must be talking about yourself; you had the worst grades of all of us." Kouji and Takuya fought a lot- especially when we were in the Digital World. I guess Kouji wasn't the one Takuya wanted riled up, though, since he stopped the fight there.

"Tch…Kouji, you're so harsh…" Kouji smiled slightly. Even though they'd never admit it, Takuya and Kouji were best friends and cared deeply about each other.

"Kouichi, are you ready?" Izumi had decided to talk with me. I nodded.

"Ah…yeah, I'm ready…what about you?" Izumi smiled and nodded.

"Yep; it's so cool that we're all shinobi now!"

"Um, since we're all shinobi, shouldn't we get going to the academy?" I don't think any of us noticed that we had stopped walking until Kouji pointed it out. We started running.

"Shoot! Kouji, you should've mentioned it earlier!"

"Well, someone was busy insulting other peoples' talents which he doesn't even have!"

"Why don't you just both shut up?!"

I sighed. Sometimes it was tough around those two…

"Being a shinobi's pretty boring so far." Takuya laid his head on the table

"You're patient." Kouji replied sarcastically.

"Shut up, Kouji!"

The four of us were sitting the academy- from left to right were Izumi, Takuya, Kouji, and me. We were a little crowed, but we didn't care…well, maybe some of us did.

I sat for a few minutes listening to Takuya and Kouji's bickering before a small commotion happened.

It had all started with Uzumaki Naruto wanting to sit by Haruno Sakura. Naruto was the worst student in academy- especially when it comes to academics. Sakura, who was one of the academy's smartest students, got very annoyed by him. However, that wasn't the main reason she didn't want to sit by him.

"Naruto, move over!" Naruto reluctantly did as told and Sakura blushed and smiled slightly. The person now next to her was Uchiha Sasuke, the class's heartthrob and top student. However, even though he was popular with most of the girls, he never showed any interest in them.

The funny thing about Sasuke was that he looked very much like Kouji- sometimes even more than I do because of similar attitudes, although Sasuke was much colder and antisocial than Kouji was. A few times, Sasuke's been mistaken for me.

Anyway, Sakura had started flirting with Sasuke making Naruto jealous. He therefore crouched in front of him and sent a glare, which was returned.

"Naruto, don't bother Sasuke-kun!" This only made Naruto more jealous and his glare intensened. At this point in time, Izumi was chasing Takuya around the classroom. Izumi had mentioned that in the past year they'd all changed and started to become mature but Takuya said that she hadn't changed at all. Izumi asked what he had meant and Takuya replied that she looked exactly the same- a year ago, Takuya had repeatedly called Izumi ugly.

"TAKUYA!" A scared Takuya dashed from a furious Izumi. When passing Sakura's table he accidentally bumped into Naruto. The result was him falling on Sasuke…and stealing his first kiss.

Everyone- even Izumi and Takuya- stopped in their tracks.

"Ah…hehe…oops…" Takuya tried to run away, but Izumi caught him by his goggles. Kouji sighed.

"For all the stupid things Takuya's done, I think this one wins." I nodded. All of the girls had proceeded to beat up the innocent Naruto. This went on for a while until Izumi finally got their attention.

"Hey, girls, I know that Naruto was the one who stole Sasuke's kiss, but," she held up Takuya, "it was this baka who caused it. So why not turn your attention towards him, okay?" The angry girls looked back and forth between the two boys and, deciding that Naruto was beat up enough, they moved on to Takuya.

"W-wait! It's not my fault; Izumi was chasing me!"

"Because you called me extremely ugly!" Izumi put her hands on her hips and went towards Kouji and I.

"G-gomeni!" The girls were beating up Takuya and he was trying to find a way out of it. I winced and Izumi sighed.

"You know, I kind of feel bad for him now." Kouji rolled his eyes and I sighed again.

It was kind of late for that kind of comment…

"Everyone, settle down!" Iruka-sensei had finally come in and we all sat down. Miraculously, even after the kiss, Sakura's table was the same.

"You're all genin now! We're going to put you into teams of three- one of the most important aspects of being a shinobi is teamwork, as I'm sure you all know, so this is essential. You'll be in your teams for all your missions to come." There was immediate chatter and annoyance at the comment- most of us didn't want to be in teams, although I personally didn't mind.

"Settle down! Now I'll announce your teams, so don't complain! These are permanent, and you can't switch!" Well, now I'm nervous. What if Kouji or the others weren't on my team? As I thought about this, Iruka-sensei announced the first team and they walked out of the classroom.

"Team Two: Kanabara Takuya," All four of us perked up at the mention of Takuya's name.

"Makino Ruki." The slightly cold girl got up.

"Takashi Takeru." The blonde haired boy with a while hat looked defeat. After he turned towards his friends with a sad look, the three of them walked out of the room

"See you, Takuya." Takuya waved, but all of us knew he was disappointed. Iruka-sensei went to the next team.

"Team Three: Ichijouji Ken," Takeru's blue-haired friend looked up and turned towards his two remaining friends in hope.

"Izuzuka Kiba." The dogish boy sighed and Ken's male friend sent Iruka-sensei a glare.

"Orimoto Izumi." All three of us looked down. Most likely Kouji and I weren't going to be on the same team now…

"Well, bye…" Izumi walked out as Kouji and I looked at each other.

"We're most likely not going to be on the same team, Niisan…"

"Yeah…"

Iruka-sensei had announced the fourth team by now and moved on to Team 5.

"Aburame Shino." The cold and mysterious boy stood up and started to walk out.

"Katou Jyuri." The girl smiled nervously and turned towards her friends before she started to follow Shino.

"Matsuda Takato." Takato grinned and Jyuri's smile was no longer nervous. Takato ran up to her and they walked out together after Shino. Well, at least some people were happy with their teams.

"Next, Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke didn't show any sign of acknowledgment, but most of the remaining girls were nearly out of their seats.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Kouji chuckled a bit as the remaining girls looked crestfallen.

"WHAT?! I don't want that teme on my team!" Iruka-sensei sighed at Naruto; "He'll slow me down!"

As Naruto tried to convince Iruka-sensei to switch him out, Kouji turned to me. "Looks like that ruins most of the girls' dream team, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." Naruto was quiet now and Iruka-sensei continued.

"Yagami Hikari." All of the girls and a few boys- most noticeably Motomiya Daisuke- looked heartbroken. The surprised girls let her seat to join Naruto and Sasuke's departure from the class.

The fact that people didn't get to be with their crushes wasn't the only reason they were so upset. While Sasuke was the heartthrob for the girls, Hikari was the same for the boys. I'm sure that many people believed that she would now end up getting together with Sasuke…or something.

Iruka-sensei had moved on to the next team. "Hyuuga Hinata!" The pale-eyed girl blushed slightly. I turned towards Kouji, who looked anxious.

"Wishful thinking, huh?" Kouji just blushed slightly.

"Minamoto Kouji!" Kouji looked up unbelievingly. I would be the same way…if I was on the same team as my crush, I would probably be pretty happy…not that I had a crush! Kouji looked at me in high hopes- this would be his dream team right here.

"Shiota Hirokazu!" Well, there go my hopes of being on the same as Kouji. I probably should have known since they said they'd balance out the teams, but I still couldn't help but wish…

Kouji wasn't in total despair as I was, but was still upset. I gave him a sad smile.

"It's okay, Kouji…good luck." He returned my look.

"Yeah…good luck." Kouji nodded and turned towards his new teammates. They left as I sighed; I really wished that Kouji (or at least Takuya or Izumi) were on my team. Iruka-sensei called the next team, but I wasn't listening. After this, I decided I'd better listen in case my team was called.

"Team 10: Lee Jenrya." Jenrya walked away from his remaining friend, Kitagawa Kenta, and up towards the front of the room.

"Motomiya Daisuke." Daisuke merely shrugged and went up towards Jenrya.

"Yamanaka Ino." Ino let out a very load sigh and left with her teammates. There were only five of us left- Kenta, Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura, Shindo Raiko (1), Naara Shikamaru, and myself.

"Team 11: Akimichi Chouji, Kitagawa Kenta, and Shindo Raiko." The three of them walked out and the three of us remaining looked at each other. So this was my team- Team 12.

"So, Haruno Sakura, Kimura Kouichi, and Naara Shikamaru, you're Team 12." The three of us nodded and left. I was pretty sad about not being with Kouji, Izumi, or Takuya, but being teamed up with Shikamaru and Sakura didn't seem too bad.

I ran out of female characters, so I made up an OC. Don't worry, though; she won't be paired up with anyone!

Okay, that's Chapter 1! Hope you all enjoyed it! The Chunnin Exams won't be coming for a while, but you'll all be able to vote on what teams (besides Team 7, and, of course, Team Gai) you want to compete in it. There will be four additional teams that you can vote on, and a slightly older team of Chosen Children/Tamers called Team Anko (they're all Neji's age- I'll list them here) will also be on the list of voting. Just list the four you want!

Team 2  
Takuya  
Takeru  
Ruki

Team 3  
Kiba  
Ken  
Izumi

Team 5  
Takato  
Shino  
Jyuri

Team 8  
Hirokazu  
Kouji  
Hinata

Team 10  
Daisuke  
Jenrya  
Ino

Team 11  
Kenta  
Chouji  
Raiko (the OC)

Team 12  
Shikamaru  
Kouichi  
Sakura

Team Anko  
Ryou  
Junpei  
Miyako

I hope you all enjoyed the fanfic and, don't worry, the next chapter of Naru and Ed's mission won't be that far away! Also, the POV of will change between different characters so that different teams will be shown, but it will usually just be Naruto, Sasuke, Hikari, or Kakashi's perspective (it was from Kouichi's b/c then all the team combinations were shown). Please vote:D


	2. Hopes: Hikari

Here's chapter two! Just to let you all know, I wrote this chapter before I got any word on pairings, so I didn't take into consideration yet what everyone wants, although I'll start that next chapter. Enjoy!

First, some review replies:

Lord Pata: Actually, there's an appearance of a Digimon this chapter! No, actually, they're not taking an important role yet, but they will later on! I like all those pairings you mentioned too :D

Khajmer: I'm a huge yaoi fangirl, so I understand your pain XD- like I said though, yaoi would make too many pairings (and confuse people too) and then I'd be inclined to put in yuri too…For your pairings ideas, I like many of your crossover ideas! I'm glad someone else likes Kouji/Hinata, but I really think that would be cute and would like to put that in. As for Daisuke/Ino, that seems to the popular idea :D As for Sakura, I don't have to put her with anyone (for her being weak, you're right, but you also to remember that Sasuke's not on her team now so she won't rely on him). I'm glad you like the story:D

s4ik0ryu: That's a good idea with the Biju- I didn't think of that! I was planning of putting something based off the Digi Soul idea from Savers- thanks for input! I like your love triangles ideas, but I was thinking of Takeru/Hinata/Sasuke triangle instead so that there could be a Kouji/Hinata/Naruto one. There already is gonna be a TaiOraTo triangle, but I just need to know who she'll end up with. As for the ultimate pairings, I like the Dai/Ino idea:D As for Ryou, he's the guy in Tamers who also appeared in the Adventure 02 worlds and crushes on Ruki…Ryou's partner is Cyber-Dramon

Here's what people think overall in pairings: NaruHina seems popular along with a Daisuke/Ino pairing…if you all don't mind, I can make the official (I've already got some ideas for that pairing!) Hikari is torn between Takeru, Naruto, and Sasuke, so I'm thinking of a love triangle of Takeru/Hikari/Sasuke if people like that (so Naruto can be in a love triangle for Hinata). Setting NaruHina aside, a Kouji/Hinata pairings has mild interest, so how about a Naruto/Hinata/Kouji love triangle for now? Sakura was abandoned, and I've got votes for both Ryuki and Takuya/Ruki. Izumi's pairing seems to Takumi right now, but I've also got a Ken/Izumi. Finally, there's Miyako, whose popular result seems to Kenyako, but I think Junpei/Miyako would be interesting (plus Junpei never gets enough love!) Please tell me what you like the best if you haven't yet!

Also, PLEASE vote for what teams you want in the Chunnin Exam. This is very important because I can't decide and only 4 teams can be in besides Team Gai (same as in the series) and Team 7. Also keep in mind that Team Anko (Ryou, Junpei, and Miyako) are also included in this vote.

Here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Digimon or Naruto.

Chapter 2: Hopes

POV: Yagami Hikari

As my teammates and I walked towards the room where we were to wait, I thought about all the events that just took place.

None of my friends were on my team. I guess it wasn't a complete loss since Naruto-san and Sasuke-san seemed nice, but I was still disappointed. I remember that Miyako-san was all excited about the fact that I could be on an "all-Digital" team which hadn't happened before since Taichi's team due to the way our ages were. But that didn't happen to me. When we were in the Digital World, I always was lead by Daisuke-kun or Takeru-kun. I wasn't that great at leading, and it would be hard without any of them. I've always been with Takeru-kun, and it would have been good to at least have one of my companions on my team for reassurance.

Of course, as a shinobi I wanted to walk on my own feet, but Takeru-kun or even Daisuke-kun would have made me feel better about all this.

Truthfully, I was slightly scared of being a shinobi, even though I've been through being a Chosen Child. The different is, instead of having Tailmon Shinkai and fight, I have to fight my own battles, and that will be tough. But, if I could handle the Digital World, this shouldn't be too difficult, right?

Taichi-nii had told me that being a shinobi was tough. If it was hard for him, then how could I handle it? Ok, I was really scared. But I'll still try really hard- I don't want to become a burden, and I want to be stronger.

"Hey." One of new teammates, Uchiha Sasuke, had broken everyone's train of thought. Miyako-san told me about Sasuke-san once before- she said he was nearly as hot as Ken-san.

"What is it, teme?!" Uzumaki Naruto, my other teammate, responded before I could.

"You two better not slow me down, especially you, dobe." I looked down- I knew I wasn't strong. Naruto-san, on the other hand, was pretty angry.

"HEY! You're the one who better not slow me down, teme! There's no way we're the ones that'll be slowing anyone down, right, Hikari?" I really didn't want to get involved in any fights. I've always had to be around people that fight like crazy- Taichi-nii used to fight with Yamato all the and still does when Sora is around while Daisuke-kun and Takeru-kun always fight- especially when I'm there. Why do my teammates have to repeat their actions?

"Well, I'm going to try to become a really strong shinobi, so I'll do my best not to slow anyone down." I offered a small smile to my teammates and tried to sound as neutral as I could when offering my opinion.

"See that? No one's slowing you down except yourself, teme." Naruto-san had taken that the wrong way- I wasn't trying to offend anyone at all.

"Naruto-san, I didn't mean it that way…no one's going to slow anyone down, okay? I'm not that strong, but I'm to work hard to help you both out, and if we all work hard, I'm sure that we can all do well." I was pretty optimistic there. Well, if I can get them to stop fighting, then everything will be fine.

"Hear that? You better put forth the same amount of effort, 'cause right now you're slowing us down!" I sighed- Naruto-san wasn't getting what I was saying at all.

"Really? Prove it, dobe?" I had a feeling I had just made things worse.

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, please don't fight!" Both of my teammates turned their attention from each other to me. I continued, "We're all teammates now, so we should try to work together and get along."

"See that? We need to _get along_, but you can't do that, can you?" They went on fighting for another 15 minutes or so until I just couldn't take in any longer.

"Stop! You both seem like good people, and we need to work together as teammates now! Please don't fight." Both had wide eyes, although Naruto-san's were much larger then Sasuke-san's. Naruto responded first.

"D-did you just call me a good person?" Why was he so surprised?

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? You're a good person, and so is Sasuke-san. That's why you shouldn't be fighting." Naruto-san looked down and muttered something I couldn't hear. He then looked up at me and grinned.

"Arigatou, Hikari-chan!" He put a "chan" at the end of my name…I really hope he didn't mean it in the same way Daisuke-kun does…

"…Hn." I heard Sasuke-san mutter this, and I turned towards him.

"What is it?"

"…Nothing." I nodded and Naruto-san glared at him.

"Be nicer to her, Sasuke-san! She called you a good person, even though you don't deserve it?" I sighed. Did they really have to start fighting _again_?

"Dobe, in case you didn't notice, the reason was because she didn't us to fight." This made Naruto-san stop and I let out a sigh of relief- at least one of them got the message.

"Arigatou." Sasuke turned towards me and then turned away. He seemed kind of shy and cold, but he was a good person underneath. As for Naruto-san, he seemed cheerful and happy- kind of like Daisuke-kun, actually- but easily got relied. Deep down though, he seemed like the person who would always fight for the right thing. I was never one to say anyone was a bad person- I always looked for the good in people- but I could tell that they were good people.

I sighed. Before our Sensei walked in, Naruto-san had set a trap which Sensei had fallen into. I felt bad for him, and afterwards he responded that he hated all of us…

We were now all sitting down on top of the roof of the academy. I was in the middle with Naruto-san to my right and Sasuke-san to my left. Sensei stood in front of us.

"Ok, tell a little bit about yourself- Name, Likes, Dislikes, Interests, Ambitions, and such." We all nodded, but Naruto soon replied something different.

"Hey, give us an example first!" Sensei sighed and then nodded before replying.

"Name: Hatake Kakashi. Like: None. Same for the rest. Now you go." He looked towards me.

"Okay, my name is Yagami Hikari. A like a lot of things…my older brother Taichi, my friends like Takeru-kun and Miyako-san, and cats. I don't really dislike many things…probably fights between my friends. As for hobbies, I really like photography and I can also dance. As for ambitions, I want to become stronger so that I don't rely on others as much as I do now." I though that was pretty good and our Sensei seemed to agree because he moved on to Sasuke-san.

"Name: Uchiha Sasuke. Likes: Not much. Hates: a lot. Hobbies: not many. Ambition: To kill a certain someone." Kill? That didn't sound good…obviously he wanted revenge on someone for doing something to him in the past. But I knew that was wrong and, although I wouldn't bring it up now, I would talk to him about it later…revenge leaves you empty on the inside and doesn't accomplish anything making you a killer. Sensei had moved on to Naruto-san.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and nice people like Iruka-sensei…Hikari-chan, so seem nice, too," I really hope he doesn't turn into another Daisuke-kun…wait, doesn't he like Haruno Sakura? "I dislike people who make fun of me. Hobbies….pulling pranks and I like going to Ichiruki Ramen with Iruka-sensei! My dream's to be the next and greatest Hokage!" Unlike Sasuke-san, Naruto-san had a good dream, and, although he knew that would be tough, there's nothing wrong with chasing dreams that will most likely make you stronger and a better person even if you don't accomplish them.

Sensei nodded. "Good. Tomorrow, you guys will get your real Genin test."

Now, Taichi-nii had already told me about this- he probably wasn't supposed to, but he worries about me (probably too much, actually)- so I wasn't surprised, but both my teammates were, but only Naruto-san told Sensei about it.

"WHAT?! But we've already become shinobi, so why are we getting another test?!"

Sensei sighed. "Do you really think that test really tested you all to be shinobi? We need to be able to check that you're all truly ready. Tomorrow, meet me here at 9 o'clock…and make sure you don't eat breakfast." Sensei used a disappearing jutsu (1) to leave. Naruto-san pouted.

"I can't believe we've gotta do this! What do you think, Hikari-chan?" Why was he asking me? He was acting a lot like Daisuke-kun…

"I understand why he'd do this, but I don't understand why we shouldn't eat breakfast…" I'm sure Taichi-nii would tell me why later.

"Yeah! I need to eat my ramen like I do every morning!" He ate ramen- instant ramen, I'm guessing- every day? I heard he was an orphan, but…

"You eat instant ramen for breakfast every day, dobe?" Sasuke-san had started to walk away but he had turned around at Naruto's comment.

"Yeah! It's really good!" Didn't he ever eat anything else?

"You're an orphan, right, Naruto-san…that's why you have to eat things like ramen…right…?" I had heard from my parents about Naruto-san a while ago in which they had told me to stay away from him, but he didn't seem like a bad person. It must be so sad to be an orphan…

Naruto-san looked down. "Yeah…" I felt bad; maybe I shouldn't have mentioned this. But he soon grinned. "But it's okay; I love ramen!" Naruto is really strong…

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke-san continued walking away. I suddenly remembered something that had happened right after the first Digital World adventure…

"Sasuke-san?" Sasuke-san turned around.

"What?"

"You're an orphan too…right?" Sasuke-san eyes widened slightly. He didn't reply, but I had a feeling I was right.

"It's just that…you and Naruto-san always fight, but…you're both so…" I didn't want to sound intruding, but they were orphans…didn't they have similar pasts and similar feelings?

"…" Sasuke-san just looked at me. Naruto-san was in the background, wondering what to say. I didn't want them to fight…

"…Hikari, you're wrong. Our pasts are different." Sasuke-san walked away leaving Naruto-san and I there.

…Maybe he wasn't as strong as Naruto-san was…

"Just ignore him, Hikari-chan, he's a jerk."

"Naruto-san…Sasuke-san's not a jerk, just like you're not a jerk. He's just shy." Naruto-san shouldn't be that mean to Sasuke-san (not that Sasuke-san was any better)…they're both good people, but that isn't shown when they yell and scream at each other. Really, why can't people just get along!?

"Oh, ok." Naruto-san looked mad about something…did I do something? He cheered up shortly. "Hey, Hikari-chan, see you tomorrow!" I smiled.

"Yep; see you, Naruto-san!" Naruto-san's a lot like Daisuke-kun except that he does actions based on other things then impressing his crush…not that Daisuke-kun's always like that…just the decisions he makes on the way he acts towards me. Sasuke-san is…kind of like Ken-san, although Sasuke-san's more like Takeru-kun when it comes to the way he acts towards people like Daisuke-kun or Naruto-san. They seemed like good teammates and nice people, so I was pretty happy with my team now.

I was walking home now and was almost there. I'm sure Taichi-nii would hound me about a shinobi as soon as I got home…he was overprotective of me.

"Hikari-chan!" I looked up and smiled.

"Miyako-san!" She had graduated a year ago even though she told me that she would have rather graduated with us. Her team consisted of Shibayama Junpei, who she was kind of like Daisuke-kun except smarter and more of a pig, and Akiyama Ryou, who is caring towards people and a very strong shinobi, but has a major crush on one of former classmates, Makino Ruki, who's now Takeru-kun's teammate. She says they're both annoying, but I'm sure deep down they all like each other.

"Hey, Hikari-chan! Did you get your team today? Who's on it?" She was excited about the "all-Digital" team.

"All of us got split up. I'm with Uzumaki Naruto and-"

"Uzumaki?" Miyako interrupted, "My parents told me to stay away from him…you should be careful, Hikari-chan."

I shook my head. "Naruto-san's really nice…he's a lot like Daisuke-kun." Miyako-san laughed for some reason.

"Better be careful he doesn't still your first kiss, then!"

"Miyako-san…" I hoped that Naruto-san didn't have that trait in common…Daisuke-kun was frustrating sometimes about that… "I don't think he'll do that. Besides, he accidently lost his first kiss with Uchiha Sasuke-san, my other teammate." Miyako-san squealed and I flinched.

"OMG, really?! That sounds so hot! Anyway, the Uchiha? He's really hot! I heard he's got a lot of fangirls, though."

"Do you have a crush on him, Miyako-san?" She seemed interested in him…

"Huh, oh no!" She blushed, "I like someone else!" She did? I didn't know that!

"You d? Who? Is it Koushirou?" I knew she had liked Koushirou for a while, but I thought she was over him.

"No, nope!"

"Then who!"

"O-oh!" She suddenly started laughing, "What about you, Hikari-chan? Who do you like?"

I blushed. I-I didn't like anyone! "N-no! I don't like anyone!" Miyako-san smiled. I didn't have feelings for anyone, so why was she smiling?

"Is it one of your new teammates?"

"No!" I didn't even know them that well yet!

Miyako-san suddenly glared at me. "It's not Ken, is it?"

"No, it it's not," Why was she so mad? "Why?"

Miyako-san's face grew red. "Uh…no reason!" She immediately changed the subject, "Wait…is it Takeru?"

"N-no, I don't like Takeru-kun that way!" Why was stuttering? I-I didn't like Takeru-kun!

"Hikari-chan, you're stuttering! You like Takeru-kun- really?" For some reason, I felt my face go red. Why was I blushing?

"N-no, Miyako-san, I don't' have those kind of feelings for Takeru-kun!"

"Aw, you're blushing! It's too bad you're not on the same team as him!" Miyako-san was getting louder, and people were staring now…

"Miyako-san…" I looked around and she had seemed to notice the looks too.

"So, who's your Sensei? What's your final gonna be?"

"I don't know what our test is, but Sensei told us not to eat breakfast. Oh- he's Hatake Kakashi."

Miyako's eyes went wide. "Kakashi? He's never passed a team before! Also, don't listen to him saying not eat breakfast- eat breakfast!"

I understood her concern, but... "Demo, Sensei-"

"We had the same (2) test, and we weren't helped by not eating breakfast- it made the test harder! So eat breakfast, Hikari-chan!"

"But then I would not get the real message of the test, right?"

"No, you'll still get the message of the test! Just say you forgot or something! Believe me, it'll be better if you eat breakfast!

"Demo…"

"Miyako!" Miyako-san and I turned towards the voice and I saw a chubby boy waving towards us.

"Oh, Junpei…great." Miyako-san sighed and turned towards me.

"Gomeni, Hikari-chan, but I've got to go…we're leaving for a C-ranked mission today, and I forgot." She went towards Junpei and turned again towards me.

"See ya, Hikari-chan!" I smiled.

"Bye!" She was so nice, trying to help me, but I don't know if I shouldn't listen to Sensei…I decided to ask Taichi-nii when I got home, although he'd probably just choose whatever the safer way was…

"I'm home!" I walked into my house and Taichi-nii immediately swarmed to me.

"Hikari! Are you okay? Are you sure you want to be a shinobi? Hikari-"

"Taichi-nii, I'm _fine_!" Taichi-nii was a great older brother, but he could get _way_ too over protective over me.

Taichi-nii sighed. "Well, that's good, but do you really want to be a shinobi? You're just a Genin now, but being a Chunnin is-"

"Taichi-nii! I'm _fine_, okay? I'm a Chosen Child, so I should be able to figure out how to a shinobi."

Taichi-nii looked down. "You're wrong, Hikari…being a shinobi is so much different."

I sighed. I knew how to stop him. "Well, it you can pull it off, then I should be able to also." I started walked towards our room.

"But," He realized what I said and his face turned to anger, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?"

I laughed. "I was just kidding!" I heard him grumble as I walked into our room.

"Welcome home, Hikari!" She smiled and I returned the greeting.

"Tailmon!" My Digimon partner was sitting on my bed reading a magazine. Taichi-nii's partner- Agumon- was in the main room with him and they were now eating.

"So, how do I look?" Both of us laughed.

"You asked me that yesterday, Hikari." I nodded and we smiled slightly.

"I'm excited about being a shinobi! It's just that…" I looked down. "I really don't want to fight people…I just don't like hurting others. I couldn't tell anyone, but…" Tailmon was now on my lap. She looked up at me.

"Hikari, I understand, but you're strong, so you should be able to get through this. You need to in order to accomplish your dream, right?"

"Yeah, I need to become a Chunnin in order to teach at the academy. I didn't tell them that, either." Tailmon nodded and I got off my bed and looked out the window. I suddenly felt some immense power and shuddered.

Tailmon sprang up. "Hikari, is something wrong?"

I continued looking out the window. "No, it's just that…"

I turned towards her; Tailmon looked worried. "What?"

"Nothing." I didn't want to worry her, but I something was wrong. I had felt a lot of darkness close, but I couldn't place it.

"Dinner!" I heard Ocaa-san's call and Tailmon and I walked out to find curry on the table. As I walked, I thought to myself; something bad was going to happen, but I didn't know what it was.

I couldn't remember the name of the jutsu and was too lazy to look it up :P

Since her Sensei is Anko and they both had their Senseis who had the 3rd Hokage, they had the same tests

As I said earlier, I wrote this before the reviews came in, so there were some Takari hints and Kenyako in ether, but that doesn't mean those are the pairings! As for Naruto, he doesn't like Hikari but just likes her as a friend and someone who sees him as a person.

Remember, please vote on who you want in the chunnin exams! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter!


	3. Planning: Ino

I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long

I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long. I was actually in a mission trip in Mexico during Easter break so I didn't really have time to write much then, and when I came back and finally finished it, I forgot the folder at my mom's house and couldn't type it. Sorry about all that…I'll try to consistent and update every other week from now on.

RR! XD

Princessstphanie: Really? I think that Hinata would be a lot more nervous when talking about the guy she likes! XD Don't worry, I hate SasuSaku, so there's no way I'll write it. As for Daisuke/Inoness, they're in this chapter (although no fluff yet…sorry)! XD Thanks for your review!

Lord Pata: I thought about Digimon pairings, but I don't know if I'll be putting them in because of all of the other possible pairings…I'm probably going to have some Patamon/Tailmon though, since I think that's a really cute pairing :D (especially if I put in more Takari hints). I liked your ideas, though! Hikari will probably be able to get through all this…I'm not sure she's going to have so much luck with rejected all the guys that like/will possibly like her, though XD Thanks!

s4ik0ryu: Thank you for the votes! I love your ideas for Hinata, Kouji, and Naruto, and I'll probably end up incorporating that. As for Taichi's feelings towards Hikari being paired up with Naruto, I'm planning on putting that in later. I love your Savers jounin idea! I'm not sure if I'll give them the Digimon partners, but I'll definitely use them as jounins (I needed more senseis…thanks for the idea)! As for how the Digimon will mix into the Naruto world, you'll have to find out later, sorry! I'm sorry about the length problem…I usually write about the same amount for each chapter, but I'll try to write a bit more. Actually, this chapter shorter than the others, and I'm sorry about that! Thanks for the review!

RockBane: Some are, although Miyako's just hiding the fact that she likes her team now after a year's passed. Thank you!

digi-writer1392: The Digimon won't appear much yet until a little while (like…Chunnin Exams, probably)? Thanks for the review!

Sentariana: Who is it that you're unfamiliar with? Thanks for the review!

For the team votings, I'm having Team 10, Team 2, Team 8, and either Team 3 or Team 12…please vote either 3 or 12 for all of those who haven't voted. I talked to some of my anime friends in school and such and these are the results (added to the review votes, of course) so please vote for 3 or 12 if you haven't voted already! Thanks!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon or Naruto because I'd probably be too busy to write this if I did.

Title: Planning

POV: Yamanaka Ino

I wish that I was on Sasuke-kun's team.

Sure, Sakura wasn't on his team, which was good, but _Hikari Yagami_?! She's the girl that all the guys have a crush on!

Even one of the hottest guys, Takashi Takeru, likes Hikari. I've also seen Ichijouji Ken, who's the most popular boy after Sasuke-kun, talk a lot to her. And now she's no Sasuke-kun's team?!

It's not just Takeru and Ken, either. Two best friends, Shioda Hirokazu and Kitagawa Kenta, likes her one of my teammates, Jenrya Lee, steals glances are her, although he does the same (and more frequently) with Makino Ruki, too. And, of course, my other teammate, Motomiya Daisuke, has a major crush that really can't be beat…seriously.

Daisuke's the other reason why I don't like my team. Jenrya is nice and pretty hot too, but Daisuke's different. He's not good looking, is as obnoxious as Sasuke-kun's other teammate Uzumaki Naruto, and _all_ he ever talks about is Hikari. Hikari's nice but she's not a saint- not like I could tell Daisuke that.

It's been a couple days since we all passed Asuma-sensei's test and we had a couple of D-ranked missions today. We had rescued a cat and now it was lunch time so all of us went to a ramen stand- Ichiruki's Ramen, I believe. And guess who we ran into there?

As soon as I spotted his raven hair, I bolted. I jumped on him and wrapped my hands around his neck; he gasped slightly- obviously, he hadn't realized I was there.

"Sasuke-kun, it's great to see you!" Sasuke-kun didn't say anything. I noticed that Hikari was sitting between him and Naruto- what made her so special?!

"Oh, Ino-san! It's good to see you!" Hikari turned around, "Hi, Daisuke-kun, Jenrya-san!" She offered them a smile and Daisuke grinned- no surprises there.

"Hi, Hikari-chan! You look nice today!" He _so_ obvious! Hikari probably knew about his feelings but was still kind to him anyway- she's too nice sometimes for her own good.

"Arigatou, Daisuke-kun. Did you all have missions today?"

"Yep! I did awesome!" I rolled my eyes. Daisuke-kun didn't do well, actually; he scared the cat we trying to catch away and made it take longer for Jenrya and I to catch it. I decided not to say anything because he was in front of Hikari and that would embarrass him; I'm not that mean.

I saw Naruto grin. "Really! Well, I did really awesome! We had a cat catching mission too, and I caught it all alone!" I didn't believe that at all.

"Sure, dobe. You set traps to catch the cat and almost killed him." That's pretty dumb of Naruto. The said was now sending glares at Sasuke-kun…how dare he!

"I'm more useful then _you_, teme!" I'm glad that on our team, Jenrya didn't fight with Daisuke about his idiocy- I occasionally did, but usually just when he was plain stupid.

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, we're a team, and you both did a good job," Hikari seemed to be pretty good at keeping them at piece; I don't really know if I could handle them, especially since no one should insult Sasuke-kun, and Naruto seemed to that a lot.

"But I did better then that teme, didn't I, Hikari-chan?" Hikari-_chan_! Since when did he like Hikari- didn't he like Sakura?

"HEY! Don't call her that- she's _my_ girl!" Those two aren't going out, so why is he so over protective of her? I try to keep others away from Sasuke-kun, but Daisuke's stretching it…

Hikari sighed. "Daisuke-kun, I'm not your girl." She seemed to be used to this by now.

"Hikari-chan…" Really, he was more desperate than Sakura or I was! I heard some noise behind us and we turned around- it was Team 2 this time. This might cause some problems- Naruto had already fought with both Daisuke and Sasuke-kun and now Takeru was here…he and Daisuke always fought over Hikari…I'm starting to get a headache!

Jenrya gave Ruki a wave, which she slightly returned- Ruki wasn't exactly the most social person. Takuya was by Ruki and Jenrya; Hikari looked up and smiled.

"Koniichiwa, Takeru-kun!" Daisuke wasn't going to be happy about all this. Takeru smiled and waved to her; as I thought, Daisuke was glaring at him.

"Hikari, Daisuke-kun, koniichiwa!" Looking up them now together, Hikari and Takeru were a lot alike; they'd be a good match, actually.

"Takeru, we're a little crowded; me and the others are already eating here, but there's another ramen stand a few streets down."

"You're so nice, Daisuke-kun, and I also believe it's 'the others and I' not 'me and the others'." I chuckled- Daisuke was asking for that. And scratch that; Takeru and Hikari were nothing alike!

Daisuke growled and started to say something, but someone interrupted- Sasuke-kun! "You know, people don't fall for fans, so I'd back off." What did Sasuke-kun mean? Was he talking about himself of Hikari…or both of them?

"Let's go." Sasuke-kun got up and Naruto pouted.

"But I'm not done yet!"

"We're leaving. Come on."

"No, teme!"

"Would please all stop?" All of us turned towards Hikari, who was standing there with her arms at her sides and her hands in fists.

"All of you…Daisuke-kun, Takeru-kun, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san…it's just been constant fighting! Would you all please stop it?" I couldn't blame her for acting this, really. Daisuke and Naruto both looked down slightly while Takeru sighed. Sasuke-kun started walked off.

"Hey, where are you goin', teme?!" Did Naruto even truly listen to what Hikari just said?

"Hikari's right again, dobe. Now let's go." What did he mean, 'again'?

I saw Daisuke send him a glare- how dare he- and Sasuke-kun turned around.

"What?"

Daisuke continued to glare. "Don't you try to steal my girl, Uchiha."

I heard Hikari sigh and respond, "I'm not your girl!" Sasuke-kun hadn't responded.

Shortly after her comment, he turned around once more. "Whatever." Team 7 left after Sasuke-kun's comment without another word. I broke the silence with a sigh of relief.

"Ooh, that was tiring!" Now that they were gone, the fighting had ceased; Jenrya and Ruki were talking about something with Takuya periodically adding in while Daisuke and Takeru were finally getting along.

"It wasn't _that_ tiring." Daisuke, of course. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, whatever." Daisuke shrugged and went back to his conversation with Takeru. My

headache wasn't any better.

…Maybe I didn't want to be on Sasuke-kun's team so badly after all…

"Woo, we're done!" Daisuke let out a loud yawn and fell to the ground.

"Daisuke, you're gonna get hurt if you continue that." Daisuke looked up and grinned.

"Jenrya, you worry too much!" He doesn't really except when being compared to

someone like Daisuke. Jenrya smiled and so did I. We were completely done for today

and that mean relaxation…and maybe a little flirting with Sasuke-kun!

"Whoa!" Daisuke had pulled Jenrya to the ground; both of them were now laughing.

Eventually, Jenrya got up.

"I've got to go; see you both tomorrow, okay?" Jenrya walked off leaving Daisuke and I

alone.

"Well, I'm leaving! See ya!" Daisuke was way too cheerful for his own good- he's the

complete opposite of Sasuke-kun, actually. I was pretty different from Hikari, for that

matter…wait a second…

"Daisuke, wait!"

"Huh? What's up, Ino?"

"Over here." He gave a slightly surprised look and walked over to me. I whispered in his

ear.

I'd get Sasuke-kun for sure now…

This chapter isn't as good as the last two, and lot of its filler. I hope you guys liked in

anyways. Thanks for reading!


	4. Confrontations: Takato

I'm really sorry for taking so long to update…I've been very busy lately with school and also family stuff (and also slightly lazy). This chapter will finally have some action and the appearance of Digimon (well, besides Tailmon and Agumon) in it!

xXkeii-chanXx: Kouji/Ruki or Kouichi/Ruki? I hadn't thought of that, but it sounds interesting! I agree about Junpei/Miyako, and don't worry about Daisuke/Ino- it's already an official pairing! Thank you!

s4ik0ryu: You'll be getting some action this chapter, and the Savers Jounin will appear as well. As for Ikuto, I haven't seen as much of Savers as I have the other seasons so it might seem a bit off, but don't worry- I haven't even seen the English version of it yet XD As for Taichi, I'll be putting all that in soon, and that's a good idea about Jyou healing Naruto, although I'm not as sure about Tohma, since he's a Johnin. I like your ideas for people finding out about Hinata's crush…I'll probably make it one of the twins; thank you for the ideas! And for the all out brawl, that sounds crazy, but awesome! XD Thank you for your review! :D

Omegachaos: Well, Naruto does call Sasuke "teme" a lot, but I'll try not to use it as much. Thank you!

Lord Pata: Well, if Patamon and Tailmon have a say in it, they might! XD I'm going to narrow the pairing choices for people to vote for in this chapter, and Takari will be on the list of pairings for Hikari! Thanks for the review!

Princessstphanie: Don't worry, I wasn't planning on that, actually- Ino knows that won't work for her since Sasuke doesn't like her that way yet, but she's got something else planned. Thanks for the review!

Sentariana: Thank you!

RockBane: That's fine; I like getting some surprise later reviews, anyway. And the Digimon appear this chapter!

Ao Kudo: Thank you!

Before I start, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing so much and constantly each chapter. Your reviews really brighten up my days and give me an incentive to write each new chapter!

I've decided on the teams for the Chunnin Exams; thanks to everyone who voted!

Also, I know that the pairings here already get out of hand in their number, but is anyone interested in a Shuichon pairing (like with Tomoki, Iori, or even Konohamaru?) I just thought I'd ask, but it probably won't be a major one.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or Digimon

* * *

Title: Confrontations

POV: Matsuda Takato

Unlike most of my classmates, I was happy with my team.

It was almost a month now since they passed their sensei's test, and my team worked pretty hard together. One of my teammates was actually my crush- Katou Juri- and she also happened to be a Digimon Tamer, just like me, although her partner, Leomon, is dead. My other teammate, Aburame Shino, was very quiet but is a hard worker who is always there to help Juri and I out. Our sensei, Daimon Masaru, is a little hyper but is a really good sensei to us. Right now, we were trying to walk on water as training.

"Augh!" Yeah, I did mean trying. I wasn't exactly paying attention, and I fell. Masaru-sensei came over and started yelling.

"Takato, you've got to pay attention!"

"H-hai, Masaru-sensei!" Sensei stressed chakra control…he said he wasn't the best at it so we've got to be good at it now. Maybe his other teammates, Tohma and Yoshino, as he said, were better than him at this. Anyway, I wasn't used to this; normally, I'd sit in class drawing things and getting yelled at by the sensei. That's how my Digimon partner, Guilmon, was born; I drew him and slashed the picture in my D-Arc and he became real.

When it came to chakra control, I, like Masaru-sensei most likely, am the worst at it on my team. Shino, being from the Aburame clan, is the best because his clan's jutsu relies on it and Juri's not bad at all, either. I'm just no good at it…

"Takato, come here." Masaru-sensei was calling me…I nervously got out of the water and walked towards him.

"Hai, Masaru-sensei?"

"Takato, you're not the best at this, ne?"

"H-hai…"

"We're almost done…after we're done, you wanna do some one-on-one training with me?" My eyes widened; I wasn't expecting this.

"D-demo, why?"

"'Cause you need help, right? So I'll train ya!" I agree, but I just wasn't expecting this. Then again, Masaru-sensei did act like a kid sometimes, so maybe he was kind-of hyper when he was younger.

Even though I was sure that Hirokazu and Kenta wouldn't be happy with me not being able to play Digimon cards today (yes, even after a year, we still play the card game), this was an opportunity and couldn't pass down. Yes, I'd rather be out playing Digimon or with Guilmon, but it's important to be a strong shinobi, and I want to be that as well.

"Hai, Masaru-sensei!"

"Okay. Juri, Shino, we're done!" Shino came over while the words caught Juri off guard and she fell into the water.

"Juri, daijoubou?" She picked herself out of the water and laughed.

"Hai! You're alright too, ne, Takato-kun?" I always slightly blushed when she said my name; Masaru-sensei smirked at this.

"Mkay, we're done for today…tomorrow we're gonna do some missions, so be prepared!" We al nodded. "You're free to go!"

Shino headed out while Juri started to follow him but noticed I wasn't coming.

"Takato-kun, you coming?" I shook my head.

"Masaru-sensei said he'd train me…" Juri smiled- she understood. I blushed slightly- she was so cute!

"Okay. See you tomorrow!" She waved and I followed suit. Masaru laughed.

"Young romance, huh?" I blushed…h-he didn't know about my feelings for Juri, did he?

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell Juri, but she seems to like you, too. Anyway, let's go to the training." I nodded- there was still a faint blush on my face, but I ignored it. After all, being a shinobi is more important then romance, right?

* * *

Masaru-sensei is really good. I was only training with him for a couple hours, but I was already walking across water.

"Hey, Takato, good job! You've really got the hang of this now!" I smiled- Masaru-sensei is very encouraging as well.

"Arigatou!" I walked over on the water to the shore.

"Okay, we're done now. Be ready for tomorrow!"

I smiled. "I will! Arigatou!"

I started to walk away alongside Masaru-sensei, but we heard a large splash behind us. We both turned and I gasped.

There was no way this was happening.

Suddenly, I felt I was back a year ago, back to being that 11-year-old newbie Tamer. Back when I first created Guilmon, when I met Jenrya and Ruki and their partners Terriermon and Renamon, when I made Guilmon's evolution and he evolved into Growlmon…

In the lake was a Digimon- Seadramon. I reached towards my pocket, but it wasn't there- I didn't carry my D-Arc around with me any longer. I felt so useless without it, my cards, or Guilmon beside me, and the fact that I couldn't do anything about it.

"Well, shoot, I wasn't expected this at all. This is quite the surprise." I turned to my sensei, who I just remembered was there. Now I wasn't just in charge of my life, but my sensei's too…?

"Takato, get behind me."

"D-demo…I…" How was I going to save us without letting out the fact that I was a Tamer slip? …Okay, I was going to fail at that aspect…

"Takato, I'll take care of this. Get behind me, now."

I realized how serious Masaru-sensei was, so I agreed since I knew that I couldn't help anyway, but Seadramon was going to defeat him…he started attacking!

"Masaru-sensei, ninjutsu doesn't work!" I shouted out; letting the fact that I was a Tamer didn't matter right now!

"I know, Takato." I saw Masaru-sensei pull something out of his pocket and I gasped. It was small and had a square screen on the top, but I could still tell what it was. It was a Digivice- not a D-Arc, but still a Digivice. But wait…if he's a Tamer, or a Chosen Child like in the games, where was his partner?

"Masaru-sensei…y-you're…"

"Yep, I am, Takato. You are too, then." Masaru-sensei held up his digivice.

"Agumon, come out now!" The digivice started to glow, and I gasped when it was done. An Agumon was there, although it was a bit different then the one I was used to- he had red things rapped around each of his hands and was bigger as well, I think.

"Wh-what?! That Agumon just appeared!" He wasn't a Tamer like myself and Jenrya, Juri, Ruki and the others were- what kind of Chosen Child was he?

"Aniki, I don't like being in there! Let me play with your students sometimes!" The oversized Agumon fell down in despair and Masaru-sensei glared.

"Agumon, you've got to deal with it! There's a Digimon attacking!" On cue, Seadramon attacked…and I started running.

"Takato, I'll take care of this! Be careful!" I don't know…I'd feel more confident if Guilmon and I could fight, too. I first dashed home and grabbed my D-Arc and my cards, and then ran to Guilmon's hideout…

"Guilmon!" Guilmon poked his head out of the hideout and I gasped for breath.

"Takato? Are you here to play?" I shook my head.

"N-no…Guilmon, do you remember that jutsu I taught you?" In order to try to hide the Digimon if they wanted to go outside, we had taught them the Transformation Jutsu. Not all of them could use it due to a lack of fingers/claws, but some of them, like Guilmon, could, although they weren't very good at it…

"Huh? What jutsu?"

"The transformation jutsu!" Guilmon…

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I do, Takato!"

"Okay, please do it! Quickly!" I didn't mean to rush Guilmon, but I was really worried about Masaru-sensei. Guilmon moved his claws messily into the hand signs, and he transformed into a kid with…red skin and spiky bright red and black hair with a white shirt and blue jeans. Well, it had to do for now.

"Okay, good job! Let's go…follow me, Guilmon!" Guilmon nodded, and ran, although he tripped a lot due to unfamiliarity with his body.

I hope Masaru-sensei and Agumon were okay…

* * *

We arrived to find Masaru-sensei and Agumon on the ground. Seadramon have evolved to MegaSeadramon.

"Masaru-sensei!" I ran over to my teacher. Guilmon, having reverted back to his normal form, was in front of MegaSeadramon and growling.

"Damn…why won't the Digi-soul get stronger…?"

"It has been 20 years, aniki…"

"Guilmon!" Guilmon turned towards me with anger in his face and Masaru-sensei chuckled.

So, that's your partner, huh…never seen that Digimon before…" Of course he hadn't- I created Guilmon, so he's the only one ever. I picked a card out of my deck.

"Ready?" He nodded, and I slashed the card.

"Card Slash! Evolution, activate!" Guilmon started to glow.

"Guilmon, shinkai!" Guilmon grew bigger and white hairs aliened the top of his head and body.

"Growmon!"

_Naritai jibun yume ni miru no wa. Dare ni mo tanomenai sa. _

_Try kiba wo muita yasashisa mo arun da. Mamoritai mono no mae de wa__._

_Who you want to become, what you see in your dreams; you__ can't ask anyone for help._

_Try, sometimes there's kindness we bare our fangs at when there's something we want to protect._

"You…didn't use the Digi-Soul…" Masaru-sensei had gotten up along with Agumon.

"Digi-Soul…what's that?"

"Nothing…" He glanced at my D-Arc and looked up again.

"You're Digivice is different…" I nodded.

"It's a D-Arc. Yours isn't like in the games though, either…"

Masaru-sensei grinned. "Mine's old-style now."

_Sekai ga kawaru kitto kono itami wo norikoetara _

_Mayotteru hima wa nai sa tatakawanakucha _

_The world will change; I know it, if you can overcome the pain _

_There's no time for doubt, you've gotta fight _

I turned to Growmon's fight, wondering if he should matrix evolve, but saw that they were nearly equally matched.

"Baby Flame!" Masaru-sensei and I saw Agumon dash up besides Growmon, diverting MegaSedramon's attention.

"He's…becoming a distraction!" Maybe Growmon wouldn't need to evolve after all…

"Exhaust Flame!" MegaSedramon turned now towards Growmon, but he didn't have enough time to move.

_Keshiki ga kawaru sora mo osorenai yuuki motta kara _

_Chigau jibun wo sagashite tobitateru hazu sa_

_The scenery will change, because you have the courage not to fear the sky _

_You can take off, looking for another you_

"Baby Flame!"

"Exhaust Flame!"

The confused Digimon couldn't fight back and soon was defeated. MegaSedramon started to fall towards the water, but soon disappeared. Why didn't he turn into data for Growmon to absorb?

I sighed- now I was going to have to deal with a massive Digimon to hide. But, surprisingly, Growmon just went back to Guilmon immediately…what was going on?

"Takato, I'm back to normal…" I turned to Masaru-sensei and heard Agumon wine before going back into his digivice. He turned to me.

"Takato, after our mission tomorrow, gather up all your comrades and come see me in the same spot me are now. I'll bring mine, too. See you tomorrow." Masaru-sensei disappeared, leaving Guilmon and I alone. I fell to the ground.

"Takato, what's wrong? Takato?"

I couldn't believe all of this. Not only were Digimon appearing again, but they weren't acting the same way as before.

"How…did this happen?" Now I found about an older generation of Chosen Children…I suddenly saw Guilmon pounce on the bushes behind me, and turned.

"Ow!" Was there someone there? If so, we were busted…!

"Takato! Takato! I found someone!" Guilmon came out with a small boy trailing behind him. He look about two years younger me and he had a very large hat on. I sighed- how was I going to explain this.

"Wha-what's his name?" The boy didn't seem too frightened- maybe he'd seen the Digimon show before? I sighed again- I wasn't going to get out of this…

"Guilmon. What about you?"

The boy looked down before replying. "Tomoki." He then ran off before I could explain anything. Well, at least I had gotten out of a long explanation, although the situation still wasn't good. Guilmon turned to me.

"Huh? Somethin' wrong, Takato?"

I gave him a smile. I didn't need to worry that much- after all, Guilmon and I, along with the rest, could handle these new enemies.

"Nothing. Good job, Guilmon! Let's go!" We headed out back home.

* * *

I wasn't planning on putting in Savers with the Digimon, but it just kind of happened. They won't have a big role though later on, but they'll still appear.

In case you were wondering, here's the order that the seasons went in time order for Konoha:

Savers

Adventure

Frontier

Adventure Zero Two

Tamers

Also, I've decided on the final pairings for voting. Please vote even if you have already before!

Sora: Still vote Taiora or Sorato

Hikari: Sasuke/Hikari or Takari

Miyako: Kenyako or Junpei/Miyako

Ruki: Takuya/Ruki or Ryuki

Izumi: Ken/Izumi or Takumi

Sakura: No one really cares, so is everyone okay with LeeSaku or NaruSaku

Ino: It's Daisuke/Ino for sure

Hinata: NaruHina or Kouji/Hinata

Please vote for each girl and/or guy only once and I'd also like a mixture of crossover and same-anime pairings. Thank you!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Worrying: Taichi

Hello everyone! Here's an earlier updated because the other one took so long. First, review replies.

**Princessstphanie:** Thank you for reviewing and voting

**Lord Pata:** Yeah, I liked the interaction between Takato and Masaru too. Thank you! Your right about Takeru and Hikari as well, although it's cuter if their Digimon are in love as well XD Thanks for reviewing and voting!

**RockBane:** Thanks for reviewing and voting!

**Omegachaos:** I'm not sure if I'm going to do Takari yet or not…it kind of depends on how many other same-anime pairings there are as well (as of now, Hikari's pairings are tied…) Thanks for reviewing & voting!

**Courageous-Flame:** Yep, Daisuke/Ino is official. Thanks for reviewing and voting!

**Bellec:** Thanks for your review and your votes!

**s4ik0ryu:** I decided to PM you since my reply was very long. Thank you!

Okay, I'd like to talk about pairings before announcing starting the story. Here are the votes so far!

Sora

Taichi- 5

Yamato- 1

Hikari

Takeru- 3

Sasuke- 3

Miyako

Ken- 5

Junpei- 1

Sakura- I got a request for Kouichi/Sakura…does anyone like that? If so, I'll replace it with either NaruSaku or LeeSaku (depending on whichever has less, and, if you'd rather have Kouichi/Sakura, you can take back a NaruSaku or LeeSaku vote if you wish). Please tell me what you think!

Naruto- 1

Lee- 1

Hinata

Naruto: 3

Kouji: 4

Ruki- I've was brainstorming plot ideas and thought about a possible pairing that works with a plot idea I have- Naruto/Ruki. I know it's a little out there, but please let me know what you all think.

Ryou: 5

Takuya: 2

Izumi

Takuya: 5

Ken: 1

Thanks for the votes and input! I'm going to leave it off for a while on announcing the official pairings, especially now that I thought about Naruto/Ruki and Kouichi/Sakura and Hikari's votes are still tied. Thanks again for voting!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Digimon.

* * *

Chapter Title: Worrying

POV: Yagami Taichi

"Ugh…" A light. Oh, great, it was time to get up. Groggily, I opened my eyes and noticed some had opened my window.

"Hikari…"

"What is it, Taichi-nii?"

"…Don't open the window."

"You need to get up somehow."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." I threw a pillow at Hikari, who sighed.

"Taichi-nii, you've been a Chunnin for almost half a year now." I sighed.

"Seriously, Hikari, being a Chunnin is more trouble then it's worth. If your sensei ever lets your team go for it, bail."

"Taichi-nii, I want to be a great shinobi someday, so I'm not gonna bail on the exams." I was up now and Hikari was about to leave our room. Didn't she understand the other reason why?

"Hikari, that's not the only reason why; the exams are really hard, so-" but she had left. I couldn't help but be frustrated with her sometimes- couldn't she tell I was just worried for her? I sighed and started getting ready- I wasn't a morning person.

After I was ready, I walked into the main room- our family lived in a small apartment- and saw that Hikari had made some pancakes for breakfast. I sat down at the table and engulfed them.

"Taichi-nii, you're so predictable." Hikari was smiling.

"Eh, I just-" I paused to take another bite, "really love pancakes!"

Hikari, who had already finished eating, got up and, after cleaning off her plate, walked towards the door.

"I'm heading out, okay?"

"Hey, be careful; don't let Takeru or Daisuke try to kiss you or anything!"

A faint blush appeared on Hikari's face. "They wouldn't- especially Takeru-kun. And, besides, they're not on my team, anyway."

"Wait, who's on your-" But she had already left and, it weren't for the fact that I knew Agumon would steal my pancakes if I moved away from them (even though he's already eaten), I probably would have gone out to catch her. It's been a month since they were assigned teams, and she still has yet to tell me who's on her's. Why was she hiding this from me?

* * *

"Oi, Taichi, you seem down." My team and I- which also Yamato and Sora- were at the Hokage's office, handing out missions to Genin shinobi. My old teacher (as well as Hikari's), Iruka, was there as well, along with the 3rd Hokage himself.

I was still thinking about the fact that Hikari wouldn't tell me who her teammates were- she didn't have a crush on one of them, did she? I had always thought she like Takeru, but, regardless of who the person of her affection was, if they tried anything on Hikari…

"Taichi, you okay?" It was Sora addressing me this time. She and I have known each other for a long time- longer then I've known Yamato, actually- and we're pretty close friends. She and Yamato dated for two years, but they just broke up recently…apparently, Yamato dumped her, which is something I won't forgive him for (not saying that I'm not speaking to him or anything…I just secretly won't let him off the hook for this. We got in a fight after it happened, but that's been it so far). She probably still has feelings for him, though.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." I didn't need either of them to worry about me, especially Sora. I sighed, putting my hands behind my head.

"The rookie team is really late."

"Yeah," replied Yamato, "usually they arrive by now."

"Don't you know who's coming in?" asked Sora; I shrugged.

"Nope." Despite the fat that Chunnin are supposed to do this, I never check records or anything. As for Yamato, he's always busy with his band (I'm surprised they let him become a Chunnin, actually, since he was in the band before becoming one, without making him quit) to check stuff like that. So, we usually have Sora there to check those things- a role she's never too happy about.

"Jeez, you two…anyway, you should know, Taichi, since it's your sister's team."

"What?!" _That_ got my attention. Sora nodded.

"Wait a sec…who's on her team?" I noticed Sora's face, and quickly added, "…She won't tell."

"Oh," Sora understood, "that's probably because-" but we were interrupted by someone entering the room. First entered a white-haired man with a Jonin vest on- I recognized him as Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, and after that came my sister.

"Hikari!" She looked up, surprised, and then nervous.

"T-Taichi-nii…" After Hikari came a boy, who I immediately recognized as the last Ukiah kid, although I couldn't remember his name.

"Taker told me that that boy, Sasuke, has _a lot_ of fan girls." Yamato's comment didn't make me happy at all- I already knew that Hikari had _a lot_ of fan boys, and those huge amounts of fans didn't mix, I'm sure…

"Well, that's just great." I replied sarcastically. Hikari's other teammate walked in, and I gasped.

Flashback

_It was a new school year and, normally, I'd be excited- especially since it I was more than halfway done at the academy. But this year, I couldn't help but be nervous._

_Hikari had insisted on having us sign her up for the academy, even though she would enter a year late. The year before she had wanted to go, but we wouldn't let her because she's too sickly. But this year, after being exposed to the Digital World and finding out all of us were at the academy, she insisted, and we had to put her in._

"_Hikari, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her, and she nodded._

"_Yeah!" She gave a sweet smile and grabbed her new backpack. _

_Hours and hours later, after not being able to concentrate (due to worrying about Hikari- I had found out she wasn't in Takeru's class at the beginning of the day) I was done with school._

"_Hikari!" I went towards my sister's class to pick her up, and I noticed that she wasn't alone. A young boy, about the same age as her, was by her side._

"_Who's that?" I asked, slightly glaring at the boy- I didn't trust any boy with my sister (except Takeru, but even him sometimes…)_

"_He's Naruto," she replied, "he was all alone so I talked to him. He's really nice." I still didn't trust the boy, but he was Hikari's friend, after all, so I wasn't going to be mean._

"_Is he coming over?" I asked, expecting but not liking the answer she was going to give._

"_Yeah!" The three of us walked home, Naruto chatting the entire way. What I wasn't expecting what was going to happen when we got home…_

"_Mom, we're home! Hikari brought a friend!" The three of us walked in, Naruto remarking on how cool our apartment was. Our parents came in, freezing when they saw Naruto._

"_Taichi, take him home." They said, pointing to Naruto. I was surprised- our parents usually welcoming our friends with open arms- and Hikari immediately protested._

"_But, Mom! He's…"_

"_Taichi, now. Hikari, come here." With no other choices, I took Naruto home and Hikari talked to Mom. I walked him there in silence, and when I got home, Mom told me never to let Hikari play with Naruto again. Obviously, she had told Hikari the same thing, because I never saw her talk to him again…_

End Flashback

Hikari's other teammate was that boy, Uzumaki Naruto; that's why she never told me, and that's why she was so nervous…

"Hikari!" She looked down and Naruto turned to her.

"Huh? Who's that, Hikari-chan?" Didn't he remember me…wait, did he say Hikari-_chan­_? He better not become like Daisuke in that area!

"That's…my older brother, Taichi." She didn't look up at Naruto when saying this, and Naruto gasped- he must have finally remembered.

"Older brother, huh…" I heard Hikari's other teammate, Sasuke, say, turning to me. But I wasn't worried about Sasuke right now.

"Hikari, why didn't you _tell me_?" I was worried- our parents _must_ have had a reason for telling Hikari not to talk to Naruto, so why didn't she tell us so she could've switched teams or something.

"Taichi-nii, I…"

"You shouldn't be…Naruto shouldn't be on your…" I couldn't say it, because, as worried as I was, I couldn't help but still feel bad for Naruto, who was looking down now as well.

"Taichi-nii-chan…Naruto's a good person. Even though Mom and Dad said not to talk to him, he's…"

"But Hikari, you have to listen to them! They've obviously got a…good reason for-"

"Stop it!" All of us turned to Iruka, who had stood up. He was looking at me with an angry look in his eyes.

"Regardless of what your parents said, there's nothing wrong with Naruto! He's going to remain on Hikari's team, right?" He was looking at the Hokage now, who nodded. Hikari and Naruto's faces lit up and I turned to them.

"But…Hikari is-"

"There's nothing wrong with Naruto," the Hokage assured me, "Don't listen to your parents in this situation."

I stopped talking, defeated, as the team began to discuss missions. Why were my parents so worried about Hikari being with Naruto when the Hokage was so sure that there was nothing wrong with him? What was going on?

"…we need somethin' harder!" I heard Naruto yell out and I turned my attention towards him. Iruka stood up.

"Naruto, you three are rookies! You have basic missions like these, and then you build up to harder missions!" Naruto didn't listen.

"But they're so boring! I want something harder!" After this comment, the 3rd Hokage went into a long explanation on how the shinobi system works, but I didn't listen since I've already heard it before. Clearly, Naruto didn't, either.

"Naruto, did you listen?!" yelled the Hokage.

"No! I want somethin' harder! We're not academy kids anymore! We can handle it!" I widened my eyes- when our team _finally_ got a C-ranked mission after a few more months then them of boring D-ranked ones, I had acted the same was as Naruto in order to get us one…

Both Iruka and the 3rd smiled. "Okay, fine." Naruto's eyes lit up, "I'll give you a C-ranked mission. Your job is to protect someone."

I got up. Regardless of if Naruto or Sasuke were ready or not (and I'm sure they weren't) I know Hikari wasn't. "Wait a second, Hokage-sama! There's no way they're-"

"Taichi, Naruto has told me that he and the others are clearly ready for a C-ranked mission, so let's give it to them." That didn't assure me at all.

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them," Kakashi responded. Feeling a little more assured, I sat down, but I was still worried.

"So, so, who are we protectin'? A lord, a princess?!" asked Naruto, excited.

"He's coming in now." the Hokage told him, and in walked an old man.

"Are these three brats really shinobi? Especially the short one with a weird look on his face; can they really protect me?" the man asked rudely.

Naruto looked from Hikari to Sasuke. "Huh? Which one of us does he mean?" We all sweatdropped.

"Um…I think he means you, Naruto-san…but you don't have a weird look on your face…" replied Hikari, being nice to Naruto, of course.

"WHAT! _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WITH THE WEIRD LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" Naruto screamed, while fighting against Kakashi, who was holding him back from killing the man they were supposed to protect. Sasuke rolled his eyes while Hikari slightly smiled.

"This is Tazuna, who is building a bridge in the Village Hidden in the Mist. However, many shinobi do not want him to build the bridge, so he's hired all of you to protect him. The objective is to make sure he builds the bridge without being killed. You will leave in three hours…do you all understand?" Three hours? Are you serious? The three of them nodded and headed out.

"Taichi, you may leave to help your sister get ready." I nodded and headed out.

* * *

"…you in a month or so, okay?" Hikari hugged Tailmon, who looked really worried. I had just walked into the main room from our room.

"Hikari, are you sure you don't need me there?" asked Tailmon. I knew Hikari's response, but she was wrong.

"Hikari, you should take Tailmon with you." Hikari and Tailmon look up at me in surprise.

"Taichi, my teammates could find out! Plus, I'll be fighting shinobi myself, so…"

"Digimon have spread all over the world. There's a chance whoever you're fighting will have a Digimon partner as well, and they might just use them against you."

Hikari looked down. "I…know. I thought about that, but what if they find out about her? What will happen to Tailmon?" I couldn't answer her question, obviously, but she still had to bring Tailmon along.

"Hikari, there's no telling what will happen. When we go on missions, either Sora, Yamato, or I bring our Digimon partner along with us. There's no telling what will happen." Hikari still looked worried, but she nodded.

"…Okay, I'll bring Tailmon. But how will I hide her?"

I grinned. "Just bring a really big bag."

"But that'll be so suspicious!"

"It's not like they're gonna guess or anything. Plus, you're a girl, so it'll seem less suspicious." She sighed and took some things out of her bag so that Tailmon could jump in and fit.

"What about your Digivice and D-terminal?" I asked.

"I already have them with me." She replied. I nodded, and she started to leave.

"Hey, Hikari!" She turned around.

"What is it?"

"I'll walk you there, okay? I need to get back soon, anyway." She nodded.

"Arigatou, Taichi-nii." She smiled.

* * *

I was the only one to send them off since her other teammates were both orphans. When we got there, Naruto, Sasuke, and Tazuna were already there, but there was no Kakashi…

We waited for an hour, and I couldn't take it anymore. "Stupid as-"

"Taichi-nii, that's too mean." But I knew Hikari was just as frustrated as the rest of us.

"No, it's not! He's such a lazy bum with no good excuses!" Naruto responded, and I agreed. Sasuke didn't say anything; I have a feeling he _never_ says anything.

"Hello! Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi had finally arrived.

"COME ON, THAT'S THE LAMEST EXCUSE EVER!" Both Naruto and I screamed.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Hikari seemed disappointed in him.

"Seriously, Kakashi. That's really stupid." responded Sasuke, who probably really wanted to leave. Kakashi laughed.

"Okay, we're heading out. Let's go." They all started to leave, but Hikari turned around.

"Hey, Hikari…be careful, okay?" Once again, I couldn't help but worry about my sister. But this time, she didn't brush it off.

"…Okay, I will. Thanks, Niisan." She smiled and I grinned. They started to leave.

"Bye, Hikari! Have a good time!" I yelled, waving. She turned around again and waved back.

"Bye! I will!" And she left, but, strangely, I wasn't as worried as I thought I'd be. She's growing up, and she can take care of herself. Plus, there's Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi (although, strangely, Kakashi seems like the most irresponsible one) to take care of her, and she's Tailmon with her. So, hopefully, everything will be fine…

Although I'll probably still spend the entire time she's gone worrying.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry it seems a bit rushed at the end, but it ended up being pretty long (just over 9 pages typed) :D I'm going to have a couple more chapters in Konoha and then I'll focus on the Haku & Zabuza ark. Please review and tell me what you think of the pairing ideas! :D


	6. Discoveries: Kouichi

I'm sorry for this very late update, but there's many reason I didn't update yet

I'm sorry for this very late update, but there's many reason I didn't update yet. I had finals week last week, and I was studying like crazy and didn't have any time for anything fun at all. After that it's just excuses…besides driver's Ed, it was mostly getting districted…but, anyway, here's the next chapter!

Lord Pata: Yeah, it's tough for them to be both Chosen Children and shinobi! Lolz it is the first time I believe that Hikari pairing votes have been so tight…I think it's because so many people like Takari but they also really Sasuke…I'm not sure who's gonna win, actually…thank you for your review!

Bellec: I wouldn't say the same personality as Naruto…I think Naruto's more hyper than Taichi is…but very similar personalities. Yep, the action's very close…but not this chapter, I'm afraid…thank you for reviewing!

RockBane: I know there are so many SasuNaru stories out there (which I love XD). Yeah, Ruki's kinda like Sasuke. Thank you for the review!

s4ik0ryu: I think Taichi can tell there's nothing wrong with Naruto, but he still can't help but be an older brother and worry about Hikari because of his parents' worries about Naruto…I don't know if he'll ever find out the truth, though. Yeah, I think that all the series leaders (minus Takato) are very similar in personalities. Partners for the Naruto characters will be coming soon, and someone will find out soon, but I won't reveal who yet. I've got the whole Wave Arc planned out, so, as for Haku…we'll, you'll just have to see. Thanks for the review and opinions on pairings!

SlothKeeper: Well, you have to remember that Sakura isn't on Sasuke's team this time, so she'll probably be stronger since she isn't so reliant on Sasuke…at least, that's what I think. I know, Taichi and Hikari's parents were very mean! But I think all of the rest of the Chosen's parents would have acted the same way. Thanks for reviewing!

Princessstphanie: Yep, Kakashi's awesome! Thanks for your review!

I'm planning on putting in a contest for this fic! If you're interested, read the author notes after this chapter for all the info!

I apologize for using Kouichi's POV again, but I need to use it for a lot of reasons. With the exception of the Wave arc where I'll have to use Hikari's POV again and most likely another character's again, I'll try my best not to reuse any POVs.

Chapter 8: Discoveries

POV: Kimura Kouichi

"Well, you guys did a pretty good job. Tomorrow, we'll meet in the same place as always and do some D-ranked missions, okay?"

"Hai!" My teammates and I nodded. We had just had gotten back from a C-ranked mission- we had to protect a business owner from a few shinobi until he got to his village, which wasn't that far away- and it was our first one ever. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, and I guess we did pretty well…

"See you all tomorrow!" Our sensei disappeared, leaving my teammates- Naara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura- and I alone.

"That was so troublesome…" Shikamaru said. He often called things troublesome, but he was a very good shinobi and was great for thinking up plans for our team.

"Yeah, it was. I mean, the shinobi we fought weren't even that strong! But I guess that guy did need protection." Like with Shikamaru, my other teammate Sakura was very smart. She's always improved a lot since we became a team of three and Shikamaru sometimes told me it was because she wasn't spending the time flirting with Uchiha Sasuke, although I'm not so sure that's true…

"Kouichi, what did you think?" asked Sakura.

"U-um…well…it was okay, I guess…" I'm shy around people, even if I've known then for a while like with Shikamaru and Sakura. The only people I really open up to are Takuya, Kouji, and the others.

"Hm…so troublesome." Shikamaru replied, walking away. I saw Sakura roll her eyes.

"Everything's so troublesome with him…hey, Shikamaru, wait!" she yelled and he turned around.

"Hey, let's go get something to eat, you two, okay?" she smiled slightly and I blushed out of normal embarrassment. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Okay, whatever." They turned to me.

"Um…yeah, sure." I blushed a little. Sakura smiled.

"Okay! Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen!"

"Why? We always go there. It's so…"

"Don't you dare say troublesome again." Sakura interrupted. I knew why we always went to Charka's, though, and there was no reason to this time.

"Um, Sakura…" they turned to me, "…I heard Uchiha Sasuke's team went on a C-ranked mission…they've already left by now, so…"

"What?! Since when?!"

"Yesterday."

"How didn't I find out…how did _you_ find out?"

"Kouji told me…he found out from Hyuuga Hinata…"

"Hinata? Why would she know?"

"Um…I don't know…" Truthfully, I _didn't_ know- why would Hinata know about Uchiha Sasuke's team going on a C-ranked mission? Does she like Uchiha Sasuke? She had never seemed to be interested in him, though…

"Hm…well, let's go somewhere else then." Shikamaru and I nodded.

My team and I had gone to a small sushi place and now I was walking home. Sakura sure did like Uchiha Sasuke, as did a lot of other girls…is it possible that Hyuuga Hinata liked him, too? If so, then what about Kouji…?

"Kouichi!" I looked up and saw Tomoki.

"Eh? What is it?"

"There's something I gotta tell all of you guys; it's really important! I already found Junpei, so…can you look for Kouji and I'll find Takuya-oniichan?" Tomoki ran of quickly before I could respond. Junpei had decided to look for Izumi, of course. I went off to find Kouji, but before I did, I found someone else- Hyuuga Hinata. She probably knew where Kouji was, so I thought I'd ask her, but I noticed something- she was in front of someone's apartment. Something was in her hands, but I couldn't tell what it was. I didn't like the idea of spying, but I couldn't help it…is it okay for me to do this?

"Naruto-kun…if only you knew…" I heard her say. Wait, Uzumaki Naruto, as in Uchiha Sasuke's teammate? But wait, is that how she found it? But what did she mean by this…wait, did she like Uzumaki Naruto, not Uchiha Sasuke? But then, what about Kouji?

I saw her drop off the parcel, which I still couldn't tell what it was, and started to run off.

"Um…Hyuuga Hinata-san…!" I yelled and she stopped quickly. Her face grew completely red as she turned to face me.

"U-um…um…y-you d-didn't h-hear me…d-did y-you?" She asked extremely nervously. I didn't know what to say…

"Um…said…what?" I mentally slapped myself for lying, but I couldn't help it. Besides, who am I to know about her crush on Uzumaki Naruto?

"O-oh…o-okay…u-um…what is i-it…?"

"D-do you know where my brother is?" I asked nervously…not only had I lied but it was now very awkward talking to her.

"Um…sorry…I-I don't know wh-where K-Kouji is…g-gomeni…" I nodded.

"O-okay…see you around."

"S-sure…"

I nearly dashed past her to reach Ooto-san and Kouji's apartment. (1) I had to tell Kouji somehow about Hinata's feelings, but how was I going to break it to him…?

"Ow!" I feel to the ground after bumping into someone.

"Niisan?" Asked the person who I had bumped into. I blinked- it was Kouji.

"Ah…Kouji." He held up a hand, which I grasped, and he pulled me up; my face was red.

"You klutz." I smiled slightly and gave a slight laugh.

"So, what's up?" He asked.

"Oh…Tomoki wanted to see all of us about something, and he wanted me to find you…" I was a bit nervous; I didn't know how I was going to tell him about Hinata's crush. He nodded and gave me a weird look; he had noticed how nervous I was.

"Okay…let's go there, then." I froze- he hadn't mentioned where to meet.

"U-um…Tomoki forgot to tell me where…to meet…" Kouji's eyes grew slightly wide.

"Wow…must be pretty important, huh…well, let's go to the normal spot, okay?" That was under a tree near the academy. I nodded and we started to walk there. We didn't talk at all- I was still think about Hyuuga Hinata's crush- until Kouji broke the silence.

"What's wrong, Niisan?" He asked, giving me a concerned look.

"Eh?"

"I can tell something's wrong. So, what is it?"

"Um…well…it kind of has to do with you…" How was I going to break it to him?

"Huh? What is it?"

"Um…it has to do with Hyuuga Hinata…" I couldn't get myself out of this now…

Kouji's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Um…I think…she might like…well…"

"Niisan, it's fine. Just tell me."

"Uzumaki Naruto." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Kouji's eyes grew wide again- he hadn't expected this.

"What? Are you serious?" I nodded; now that I told him, I wasn't really nervous any longer.

"Yeah; she said, 'Naruto-kun, if only you knew' in front of his apartment and put something in front of it."

"…How do you know she did this?" I got slightly embarrassed.

"Um…well, I was looking for you and saw her, so…"

Kouji sighed. "Well, that's not important. So, she likes Uzumaki Naruto, huh…" He looked down and I could tell he was pretty upset.

"Kouji…" He looked up at me.

"Niisan, it's fine. I…well, Uzumaki doesn't know, anyway…he's so caught up on that girl on your team, isn't he? Besides…I guess I'll be happy as long as she's happy…" I could tell he was just trying to comfort himself in a way.

"Kouji…"

"Oi, Kouji, Kouichi, what are you waiting for! Get over here!" We had arrived- I was so caught up talking to Kouji I hadn't noticed- and Takuya was waving at us to come over. Kouji sighed.

"Takuya, you're so obnoxious."

"Eh? Kouji, you're such a jerk!" I smiled.

"Kouichi-kun, what is it?" asked Izumi. I shook my head.

"Nothing really." Kouji and I walked over, Kouji bickering with Takuya the entire time, and I realized that Kouji wasn't going to get overly upset about Hyuuga Hinata like I thought he would.

"So, you're saying that Matsuda Takato has a Digimon?"

"Yeah." Tomoki had finished explaining the short story to us and I couldn't believe it. Apparently, he had been walking along and noticed a boy (who Kouji, Takuya, Izumi, and I realized by his description was Matsuda Takato) and a big dinosaur like Digimon, who Takato later identified as Guilmon, which Tomoki hadn't ever seen before. Matsuda seemed tired but Guilmon tackled Tomoki. After a very short introduction, Tomoki ran off so that he could tell us; he had found out I was on a C-ranked mission though and decided to wait until today.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Izumi.

"What do you think? We've gotta investigate! We're the Legendary Warriors, so this is our responsibility!" proclaimed Takuya, standing up. All of us agreed until Junpei stood up.

"Hey, wait a sec! Digimon can't enter the real world, remember?"

"Lucemon managed to, remember? Who's to say others can't as well?" Izumi reminded him, and Junpei sat back down.

"But what about the spirits?" I asked and the others looked down.

"Yeah, if it's a real threat…I'm not sure I can fight without Chakkmon or Blizzarmon…" Tomoki responded.

"I'm sure if it's a big threat, Ophanimon will let us again." Kouji told them and I nodded.

"Okay, then! Let's investigate for now!" Takuya told us and we all nodded.

"Okay!" We responded. I didn't know what was in store for us, but we could take care of it.

Thanks for reading! That wasn't my best chapter, I know, but it was an important. I'm not sure if I'm going to go to the Haku and Zabuza ark next chapter or not or have one more chapter on Konoha, so you'll just have to see.

As for the contest, it's a create-your-own character contest! The only requirements are all the information, that the character has to be a shinobi and have a Digimon, and that the character is 14 years old (a Genin) and from Konoha. Also, please PM me all the information; do NOT review the information! Here's everything you'll need:  
Name: (can be from any clan except Uchiha, Uzumaki, Haruno, Rock, Tenten's, or any Chosen Child's/Tamer's)

Digimon partner:

Adventure or Tamers (Adventure Digivice or D-Arc. No Frontier please!)

Special Jutsus:

Bloodline limit: (optional)

Gender:

Picture OR Information about what they look like:

Whoever wins the contest will have their OC appear in the fanfic! Thanks for reading and please review and possibly enter! :D


	7. Vows: Naruto

Hello

Hello! Here's the new chapter! And I'm finally starting the Haku & Zabuza ark! First, reviews!

s4ik0ryu: No, thank you for suggesting it! As for the thing you were saying about girls like Juri and Hikari…I didn't really get what you meant by that; could you maybe clarify that? As for Kouji, we'll have to see. And for the whole putting names in hat thingy…I like the idea, but I usually have a certain idea for each chapter and it probably wouldn't really work for me well that way. Plus…I already used that for the Chunnin Exam matches XD I'll probably decide to do a POV for one of them eventually to touch up on all those points, but it probably won't be until the Chunnin Exams are already undergoing for a while. For now, I really want to focus on the Haku & Zabuza ark for the next couple chapters. Hm, those ideas with the Kyuubi are interesting; I'll consider them. Thanks for your review and all your suggestions! :D

RockBane: No, not really, although the more creative, the better. Thank you for reviewing! :D

Lord Pata: I haven't gotten any new pairing votes lately, so I don't really know how it's going to go. Hikari could go either way, so it'll be interesting to see who wins! Thanks for reviewing! :D

SlothKeeper: Chunnin Exams won't be for a little while, sorry! But the Haku and Zabuza ark starts this chapter, so that'll be something interesting at least! Thank you for your review! :D

Princessstphanie: It did seem like that, didn't it? It was important, though, since someone found about Hinata's crush on Naruto and the Frontier kids are making their move, but all the rest did really seem pointless. But I'm starting something more important this chapter! :D Thanks for your review!

Bellec: Ugh, finals…they were horrible T.T The Waves ark starts this chapter! As for all the character groups meeting…it probably won't happen for a really long time, but when it does, it'll sure to be interesting! Thanks for your review! :D

I'm sorry if, when you read this, it seems like I'm not really focused: if you didn't already know, Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk came out in Japan a few days ago, and I've been overly excited over it (even though I can't play it yet…DX). Anyway, I'm also burning CDs while typing this, so I'm apologizing in advance if it seems like I'm not paying attention.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon

* * *

Title: Vows

POV: Uzumaki Naruto

Old Man Hokage says that this is a C-ranked mission, but all we're gonna do is protect some stupid old man so he can build a bridge! This is so lame!! It's been two days, and nothing's happened!

But it's better than catching cats, at least. Still, how is this gonna make me become Hokage?!

Plus, I'd have to spend a week with _him_. I casted Sasuke a glance and sent him a glare. He's such a jerk! He thinks he's so strong, but I'm SO much stronger than him!

Man, this was getting _boring_. I wanted to fight some shinobi! And suddenly, I got my wish.

Suddenly, a ninja came up behind Kakashi-sensei and put strings all around him. Crushing him, his blood spilled everywhere.

I froze, and I'm pretty sure the rest of us did the same. We were under attack.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Hikari-chan and I screamed, and then I noticed one of the shinobi come up behind me.

"Two down." He said, and started to attack me with his string as I jumped out of the way.

"Hikari, behind you!" I heard Sasuke yell out, and Hikari-chan quickly deflected the other shinobi's kunais with her own, protecting that old man jerk, who she was in front of, at the same time. She's nice AND strong!

"Good, but not enough." I heard one of those mystery shinobi guys say. He started to do something, but I couldn't tell what it was 'cause I was already charging.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I created three clones and went after the mystery shinobi. Hikari-chan held one off and Sasuke was fighting someone else. There were three of them, and I we were each fighting one.

"Little miss, stand back." The shionbi said as Hikari-chan was pushed slightly away. It tried to create a clone to help her, but the shinobi I was fighting wouldn't give me the chance…

"Hikari!" I heard Sasuke shout (he had defeated the shinobi he was fighting by now), and Hikari-chan did something with strings, although I couldn't really tell since I was busy fighting. The shinobi laughed at her- what a jerk!

"You think that'll tie me down?" He asked her.

"That…" Hikari-chan started to reply, pausing "…wasn't the point," she said as I think she cut the strings off from herself.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, shooting fireballs out of his mouth towards the shinobi. I had already made some more clones in this time and we defeated those two.

We turned to each other, unsure about what to say regarding Kakashi-sensei…I couldn't believe he was dead.

"Naruto-san!" I heard Hikari shout, and, suddenly, a fourth shinobi came out and attacked my hand with some claws on his hand. I grasped my hand, which was in extreme pain, as the shinobi headed towards Tazuna, who Hikari-chan immediately got in front of again to protect.

_NO! Hikari-chan!_ I thought, but I couldn't do anything, as my strength was starting to fade from me. Hikari-chan braced herself to fight as Sasuke ran towards her to help.

"I don't think so, brat," as a fifth shinobi suddenly tackled Sasuke. There's no way this could be happening…!

The shinobi closed in on Hikari, but, just as he was about to strike her, a bright light hit him instead.

"AH!" The guy yelled, clutching his hand in pain. Hikari-chan gasped.

"Wha-what…?" she asked, looking at her own hand. What did she just do? She didn't use a hand sign or anything…

Suddenly, the shinobi on top of Sasuke was knocked off him. No way…it was Kakashi-sensei!

"Kakashi-sensei, you're okay!" Hikari-chan said happily. I picked myself gradually off the ground, but my strength still seemed to be fading…

"Sorry, Naruto, that you injured like that. It was my fault, but I didn't expect you to freeze. Anyway, good job, Sasuke, Hikari." Kakashi-sensei told them. Why…why didn't I do anything…I was so useless. Sasuke had no fear at all, even though it was his first battle, and Hikari-chan didn't seem too nervous either. Why was I so useless?

"Hey…" I turned to Sasuke. "You okay, scaredy-cat?" I froze, slightly angry with Sasuke, but he was right- I didn't do that much, especially later on. Even though I defeated one shinobi, it was Sasuke and Hikari-chan that took out the rest, and they were willing to give their lives up…

Kakashi-sensei went on to explain how he realized there were shinobi there, but I wasn't really listening until Hikari-chan said something.

"…Maybe we should go home. We might be able to handle this mission, but Naruto-san really needs to get treated." Kakashi-sensei thought about it.

"Hm…yes, we should go back to the village and treat Naruto's wound. Besides, this mission might be a bit too much for you guys to handle." I gasped. Why was I always…why was I always dead last? Both Sasuke and Hikari-chan showed me up here- I know it- but I had to get stronger, I HAD to…

I took out a kunai and stabbed myself in the hand where my poison was. All four of my companions gasped.

"N-Naruto-san!" Hikari-chan gasped. But I knew I had to make this vow. I should've become stronger, strong enough not to make anyway have to save me again. I wouldn't lose to Sasuke, or even Hikari-chan…I swear it on this pain.

"We're not stopping this mission. I'll protect that old man." I told them.

"Naruto, it's a good thing you're getting that poison out, but you're going to die from lack of blood." I gasped. I couldn't die here, not now!

"Kakashi-sensei, is he okay?" Hikari-chan asked Kakashi-sensei as he looked at my hand. I couldn't tell what he was thinkin', but he seemed deep in thought.

"Yes, he'll be fine." He replied, and we sighed in relief.

"Hikari." We all turned to Sasuke, "What was that light that came out of your hand. You didn't use any seals." Yeah, what _was_ that? She shook her head.

"I…really don't know," she replied. What? What was it, and how didn't she know.

"Hm…" Kakashi-sensei thought about something, "was it a newly awakening Kekkai Genkai?" (1)

"Um, I don't think so…my brother doesn't have anything like this," she replied. Kakashi-sensei sighed.

"Well, when we get back to Konoha, we'll investigate it." She nodded, and we walked on without much to say.

* * *

It was the next day, and we had gotten into a boat. Hikari-chan had decided to be the night watch, despite my volunteering to take it instead, and we were now going towards the Hidden Mist Village. We soon saw the bridge- it was awesome and huge!

"WOW! Cool, it's so big!" I yelled, and the rower guy yelled at me, saying that we'd be in huge trouble if that Gatou guy found us. I shut up. He had told us before about that guy, although I really didn't get it. We arrived after passing some big tree things and now had to make sure he got home safely. Man, what a pain! But, whatever, I wasn't going to let that teme hog the spotlight!

"Get down!" Kakashi-sensei told us, and we did as told. A huge shuriken came over top of us. A huge shinobi was a sword strapped on his back appeared. Cool, now I could show how strong I was! I started to go towards him, but Kakashi-sensei held me back.

"No, I'll fight him. He's on another level." What?! But this was…

"Well, it's seems I get to fight the Copy Shinobi Kakashi."

"Yes, and I'll have to use this." Kakashi-sensei lifted up his headband and showed some kind of weird red eye. I didn't know what it was, but I saw Hikari-chan and Sasuke gasp.

"Kakashi-sensei…isn't that the Sharingan?" Hikari-chan asked him, very surprised, while Sasuke actually looked extremely shocked.

"Yes, and I'll have to use it to defeat him." Kakashi-sensei told her. Immediately, the atmosphere changed, and I suddenly got really scared. Is this what it feels like with a Jounin ready to kill you…?

Kakashi-sensei and that guy (who'd called himself Zabuza something) started fighting, and Kakashi-sensei was knocked into the water.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Hikari-chan and I yelled out. He suddenly trapped Kakashi-sensei in a prison of water and made a water clone, walking towards us.

"So…you guys say that you're shinobi, huh, wearing those headbands? Well, until you're strong enough to be listed in my book, I'm not calling you a shinobi." He suddenly attacked me, and I flew, my headband flying off.

"Guys, run away, please! You have no chance of beating him, and his clone can't go far from his body, which has to stay in order to keep me in this prison. So take Tazuna and run away!" I gasped, realizing he would kill me, and tried to run away, but I felt my hand that I made the promise to. Zabuza had his foot on my headband, and I remembered how important it was…

"Hikari!" Sasuke shouted, and I noticed Hikari was walking towards Zabuza, one of her hands in her pocket.

"Going to fight me, huh? Well, it's your funeral." Zabuza started to go up to her and he lifted his foot of my headband. I lunged toward it, surprising the others and making Zabuza turn to me.

"Hey, get this in that book of yours. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I," I tied my headband back on, "am gonna be the Hokage one day!" I grinned.

"N-Naruto-san…" Hikari-chan said, surprised. I turned to Sasuke.

"Oi, teme, I've got a plan!"

"A plan from you?" He asked, mocking me, but this wasn't the time for that.

"So…let's go." I said, but Hikari-chan stepped forward.

"…Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, step back. I'll fight him." I gasped, turning towards her. What did she mean?

"NO! Guys, stop! This fight is over, and it's our duty to protect Tazuna-san, remember?" He told us, but I ignored him. I was too focused on what Hikari-chan said, anyway.

"No, you can't, Hikari-chan!"

"…Hikari, what do you mean?"

"Well, I'm…I'm…I'm a…" But Zabuza had started to fight her already and she stopped, trying to block off his attacks quickly. He whispered something in his ear, and she gasped, but I couldn't hear what it was.

"Sasuke!" I turned to him, and he nodded.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled, and created a ton of clones to distract him. Hikari-chan, who was pinned to the ground by Zabuza, got up.

"Naruto-san…!" Sasuke passed her.

"Go protect Tazuna. We've got this." Hikari-chan froze and went towards Tazuna hesitatingly…what was she planning on doing? I threw the shadow shuriken to Sasuke, who used it just as I planned. After he had to dodge the shuriken, I threw a kunai, making him release his hand from the water prison. Cool, I did it, I did it!

Kakashi-sensei was released from the jutsu (as planned!) and he and Zabuza continued their fight. He copied Zabuza's jutsu while performing it and soon defeated him, pinning him to a tree. Suddenly, some other figure attacked him.

"Thank you. I've been trying to kill him for a while now," the person said.

"So you're a Hidden Mist hunter nin, then." Kakashi-sensei said. As he went on to explain it, something started being. I turned towards the noise (and everyone else did the same) and saw Hikari-chan touching her bag.

"Huh? What was that, Hikari-chan?" I asked, and did she get flushed about something?

"U-um, nothing, Naruto-san!" She replied, giving me a smile. I shrugged, must've not been important. I turned to the kid, who just killed Zabuza…

"HEY! Who are you? How would you kill someone as strong as him, yet be the same age as me?" I asked, and Kakashi-sensei put his hand on my head.

"Naruto, don't worry- there's kids younger than you, yet stronger than me in this world." He told me. That sucks…

"I must dispose of this body." The kid told us, and he disappeared with Zabuza's body. Suddenly, after the old man gave us a thanks, Kakashi-sensei fainted.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Hikari-chan yelled out while Sasuke went over to check sensei's pulse.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Sasuke told her and she smiled.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san." He shrugged and turned away from her. Wait…did he just…?

"Hey, _teme_." I went up to him, and he froze.

"What is it, dobe?" He asked me, and I grinned.

"You didn't just _blush_, did you?" I whispered, and he turned away from me, blushing! Ah, he did!

"O-of course not, dobe, you idiot. _Why_ would I blush?"

"Ah! You did! You did! You like-" He sent me a death glare, and I shut up.

"What's up?" Hikari-chan came over, asking us. Sasuke sent me another death glare, and I didn't say anything.

"N-nothing, Hikari-chan!" I told her. Stupid Sasuke, he didn't deserve her. Sasuke turned to her. It wasn't long before we arrived in Tazuna's village.

* * *

I really hated that chapter. Oh, well. Anyway, if you guys are wondering about the Sasuke/Hikari hints, for now I'm just making that one-sided since I haven't decided if Hikari will end up with Sasuke or Takeru yet. I'll probably do the same for other pairings as well. Next chapter will be a lot better, I promise, and it'll be more creative as well. As for Naruto and Hikari…I'm trying to give them a close-friend-but-not-in-love relationship, so I hope it's not coming off as love. And for the OC contest, I'm still deciding, so hopefully I'll have the results up next chapter. Also, please read Bloodlust if you have the time and don't mind shounen-ai. R&R!


	8. PLEASE READ I'm still writing :D

Hello,

Hello,

DON'T WORRY- this alert isn't about discontinuing either of my stories. I'm still going to write them, but I thought I'd put out a notice since I haven't updated them in nearly two months. I've been very, very busy lately- during the summer I had a house boat trip and marching band camp, and a week from yesterday I started school again (T.T).

Anyway, I've written the next two chapters already for both Chosen Shinobi and Bloodlust, but I haven't gotten a chance to type them up yet. I was going today since I had to stay after school b/c my carpool had a club and such, but I stupidly brought the wrong notebook. Anyway, I'll probably only get an hour-or-so each week to type up the chapters since I have marching band 4 hours twice a week.

Wrapping all this up, I won't be able to update for a while, or at least will only get a chapter or two for each story until the second week or so of November if I'm lucky. Why? I'm starting marching band season a week from this Friday, and once that starts, all my Fridays and Saturdays will be taken up by it, and I'll have to use my Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursday (Mon & Wed already are marching band now) for homework/chores. I'm really sorry about this, but they're both things I have to do (well…not marching band, but I love it a lot and I'm stuck with it now XD)

Thanks for being patient with me and thank you all so much for reading my story! I really appreciate all your reviewers!

-flamealchemist15


End file.
